tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tunnel Rat
This page is for the heroic G.I. Joe explosives expert. For his evil Shattered Glass universe counterpart, see Tunnel Rat (SG). TUNNEL RAT believes that anything that doesn't kill you makes you stronger. His feeling about crawling into an enemy tunnel with a knife in one hand, a pistol in the other and a flashlight in his mouth is simple -- he can shoot straighter, bite harder and run faster than anything he's ever encountered in a tunnel, so why worry? Tunnel Rat's family tree is Tridadian Chinese with branches of Irish, Spanish and Indian thrown in. He grew up on the streets of Brooklyn, got tough on the Ranger Course at Fort Benning and honed his skills in Grenada. He is a qualified expert with all NATO small arms and is familiar with most Warsaw Pact explosive devices. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee was born June 7, 1949. As a child, Lee studied Kodokan Judo and later studied Kyūdō (Japanese archery) and Iaido (Japanese martial art swordsmanship). Tunnel Rat's diverse family tree is Trinidadian Chinese with Irish, Spanish and Indian. He grew up on the mean streets of Brooklyn, toughened up on Fort Benning's Ranger Course, and even more in action in Grenada. Tunnel Rat is also a trained explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) expert and combat engineer. His fearless attitude keeps him ready to crawl through an enemy tunnel ready for a fight. Despite all this meanness, Tunnel Rat retains a sense of humor and is easy to get along with off duty. On his first mission for G.I. Joe, Tunnel Rat worked with a weapons research and testing team in the Utah desert. When the group packed up and headed out on the road, their convoy was forced to fend off an attack from the new Cobra Pogo vehicle, piloted by Cobra Commander himself. In his other missions, Tunnel Rat later helped knock out power to the Cobra Consulate from the sewers below, and went on a near disastrous mission to find a traitor and spy in Southeast Asia. Months later, Tunnel Rat joined a team of Joes onto Cobra Island on a reconnaissance mission. They stumbled upon Cobra's civil war and when the Joes entered the war on the side of Serpentor, Falcon's team became advance scouts for the Joes' invasion and had to forcibly take control of Cobra Island's airfield control tower to allow their teammates access to the airfield. When Destro's army forced the team into the sewers, Tunnel Rat took the point through the island's sluice tunnels during a rainstorm as the water rose dangerously higher. By the time Tunnel Rat and the others joined up with the rest of the Joe team, the battle was over. Over the years, Tunnel Rat continued on many missions for the team, including the Battle of Benzheen, defending the Pit from Cobra attack and liberating the Cobra-controlled town of Millville. After the Joe team was shut down in 1994, Tunnel Rat returned home to Brooklyn where he worked with underprivileged kids in his old neighborhood. MUX History: When the team was reinstated in 1997, Tunnel Rat signed on as a reserve member. He was re-activated in 2003, and has remained an active member since, participating in the Battle at Al-Alawi in 2011. In 2015, Tunnel Rat was promoted to Staff Sergeant (SSG) and sent to Frusenland. In March of that year he was sent back to the States to lead a mission with Chance to blow up Cobra's control cube factory under Cobra Island. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2011 * August 1 - Battle at Al-Alawi - The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi 2015 * March 18 - "Cobra Island" - Tunnel Rat reports a successful strike against Cobra's control cube factory on Cobra Island. Players Temped by Sydney until July of 2014. Currently temped by BZero, but available for application. Gallery tunrat6.jpg tunrat1.jpg tunrat2.jpg tunrat3.gif tunrat4.png tunrat5.jpg tunrat7.jpg Tunnelrat renegades.jpg TRcard.jpg External Links * Smith & Wesson Model 29 Tunnel Gun * YoJoe.com page * Filecard Preferred Vehicles * Night Blaster (1988) Category:available Category:Characters Category:Desert Patrol Squad category:GI Joe EOD Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Night Force Category:Rawhides Category:Sonic Fighters Category:Tiger Force Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers